


Two nice

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [31]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Tim and Jason gives Kon what he needs he just has to askKinktober 2019Day 31 Freeday
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502045
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Two nice

Kon got a little over his head when it came to these two and he knew it. There were some things that he wanted that he usually would not ask for. He had gone from being that kind of person to being someone who begged and liked it. Jason and Tim pulled things out of him he had not even known he would want. Things he had not known he needed.

It was strange and at the same time what happened with them was too sexy for anyone to really stop it. He knew who he was and what he liked. Or he had known what he had liked until he had fallen into Tim’s and Jason’s lap. There was nothing to really be mad about when it came down to it.

Kon had known just a little bit what he was getting himself into. It was why he had not gone after Tim right away when he knew he wanted him. It was why he had ducked Jason’s gaze a few times after the man caught him looking.

Kon had a thing for them and being Bats they had known that. He had never thought he could have them both at the same time. The thought of that was mind boggling. The reality was something that Kon still tried to wrap his head around.

There was another side to the Tim he had known, he was rougher. He was gruff and sexy; he knew what he wanted Kon to do and he spoke it plainly. He was quick to pull Kon’s hair or make him lie down. He was not shy about fucking Kon either. He fucked him and made him feel in ways that Kon had never felt.

Asking for what he wanted, for what he needed. Where else would he get such a pleasure? Jason and Tim knew how to handle him and Kon had no real idea if that was because of Gotham or how they really were.

Because Jason was the nicer of the two. He made Kon ask, he made him beg and then he kissed him. Kissed him all over, gave Kon what he wanted, what he needed and what he begged for. That was what Jason liked to do. He liked to make Kon sob, liked to make him beg and squirm then he liked to make him cum until Kon begged for him to stop.

Jason liked to strip him naked and make Kon sob. Kon was addicted to that now. He got hard the moment he went to their place and he saw clothes waiting for him. Jason liked the softer things but he could still be firm.

To think that Jason and Tim would go out their way to find a way for Kon’s body to accept bruises and pain. Just so the two of them could spank him or make bruises linger.

It was funny because the things that they did. Kon grew to crave them more and more. He wanted to be covered he wanted to be held down and he wanted to be fucked by them. It felt so good that Kon knew that it could be no one else but them.

X

“You’re growing back out your hair.” Jason murmured in Kon’s hair as he used his grip to slowly pull Kon back against him. Kon’s legs were spread and Tim knelt between them his hands on Kon’s cock. “It’s cute but I think I’m going to miss the cut. What I’m going to like is being able to pull you by this though. You know you like that.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Tim laughed softly as he stroked the underside of Kon’s cock with his fingers. Kon swallowed as he watched Tim gently tap his crown with the metal bar he held in his hand. Kon loves getting his hair pulled. The way he clenches down and the way he backs into it. He’s growing it out as a hint. Aren’t you?” Tim’s tone was a tease but his eyes were heat.

“I don’t need a hint to know what he needs.” Jason laughed softly before he pulled Kon to look at him. “Isn’t that right baby? You like being treated sweetly but you like it rough too right? You like being the perfect princess that sometimes lets someone like Red Hood into the bed.”

That got Kon. His breath hitched and his cock throbbed from Jason’s words. Both his lovers laughed at his response. Kon groaned when he felt the metal bar slip against his slick tip. He knew what Tim wanted to do and it made him wetter.

“Easy.” Tim breathed as he slid the metal tip inside. “That’s it. It’s a small one. We won’t use the cage today. The last time we did someone went a little overboard.”

“First time seeing such a spectacular dry orgasm.” Jason purred in his ear before he bit Kon’s neck gently. “I had to make sure it wasn’t a fluke.” He laughed softly before he rocked his hips against Kon. “And it wasn’t. someone came and came until they passed out and when the cage came off… you should have seen it.” Jason whispered.

“Hey.” Tim laughed as he slid the bar all the way in. “Keep talking like that and he’s going to cum Jason.” His hands moved slowly around Kon’s tip. Tim talked as though it was Jason that would tip him over but Kon was already halfway there from Tim’s fingers teasing him. His slit was wet and the bar inside him was driving him insane. “Honestly.” Tim laughed before he moved back a bit. Kon had a moment’s warning before his cock was engulfed in the heat of Tim’s mouth.

“Damn.” Jason groaned as he watched Tim. Kon felt Jason’s cock against his back. It throbbed as Jason watched. “Look at you Tim.” Jason breathed. “Those lips around some SuperCock. How does it taste?” Jason’s fingers moved over Kon’s chest before they moved to his nipples. A soft teasing tweak before Jason’s voice dropped to a low growl. “I want to see how it tastes myself.”

Tim’s response was to slowly roll his tongue around Kon’s crown before he dipped his tongue against the piece of the bar that peeked out. It was torture. It felt wonderful. A small groan escaped Kon as he tried to buck his hips up. the pressure that was building because of Tim’s mouth. There was frustration flirting with that as well.

Tim’s tongue wetly rolled over him but pressed against the bar to keep Kon frustrated. All while Jason’s fingers nipped and teased to send Kon’s hips jerking. Jason’s fingers sent rushes of heat to Kon’s stomach and lower.

To watch his cock disappear and reappear from Tim’s mouth. Why was his lover so sexy? Kon moaned when Tim pulled off and groaned when he sank back on wetly. He whimpered when Tim’s fingers teased his crown when he pulled back off. It was not enough. The wetness, the teasing. The bar in his cock. It was not fair.

“Let it slip out.” Jason growled low when Tim pulled off again. “He’ll cum all over your face when you do. You know he will. Look at him.” Tim’s eyes focused on Kon and kept him locked in place. “He’s so close that the moment you pull that out he’ll blast all over your face.”

“It hasn’t even been that long.” Tim tsked before his fingers slid over Kon’s crown. Kon’s head fell back onto Jason’s shoulder when he felt the bar drawn out. It was slow and it was not painful. His hips bucked up and he whimpered when he felt the bar pulled out.

His cock throbbed painfully when the bar was tugged free and he did just what Jason said he would do. Kon’s hard cock throbbed and he shot his cum the moment the bar was free. He panted as he saw white before he was able to clear his head. The first thing he saw was Tim’s amused face covered in his cum.

“He painted you baby.” Jason laughed when Tim moved from between Kon’s legs. “C’mere.” Jason’s words were a half beg and demand before Tim leaned over Kon to properly kiss Jason. A messy kiss that ended because Jason’s tongue began to lick away Kon’s cum.

Hearing and watching them got to Kon. He whimpered as his cock got hard again. When Tim’s face was mostly clean he pulled Jason into a hard kiss that Kon had to watch. It was hot and he felt neglected as he watched even when he knew better. They only ignored him when they had plans.

“Now.” Tim murmured when he pulled away from the kiss. He was flushed and so was Jason. “How about you show Kon what you want to do? We can pull back up the panties. Go get that checker skirt.”

“I’d rather put him in a red robin outfit.” Jason laughed before he pulled away from Kon. Kon gave a small protest before Tim kissed him. The kiss blinded him and filled his cock more until he felt Jason’s hands on his ass. “But I’d rather make him ready for us.”

“I swear.” Tim murmured before he kissed Kon again. “You love eating ass more than you like fucking.” Tim growled when he pulled away from Kon’s lips. “You just like tormenting him. It’s your fault that he can’t hold out anymore.”

“Mr. Toys and Nerd Skillz can’t tell me anything.” Jason muttered as he parted Kon’s cheeks. “Fuck he’s twitching already.” His low murmur made Kon whimper slightly. “Shhh it’s okay baby. I’m right here.” His tone went straight to Kon’s stomach. “Now tell me what you need Kon. We’ll give it to you.”

“I need.” Kon gasped as he met Tim’s gaze. Tim’s blue gaze had him pinned and it burned him alive. “Jason.” Kon begged when Tim’s hands moved to the back of his neck. “Jason.” His voice shuddered when he felt Jason’s soft breaths against him. “Lick me.” He begged. That got him a slow lick that did nothing to calm the fire. “Jason!”

“Proper words. Go into detail.” Jason laughed softly. “I licked you. That wasn’t what you wanted? Maybe one more lick?” The chaste lick that followed his words made Kon fret.

“Eat me.” Kon begged. He heard Tim’s low hiss and he repeated the words. “Lick me, eat me make me cum and fuck me.” He hissed in aroused frustration. “Both of you fuck me.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Jason growled before he did just that. Kon’s fingers tore the bedspread when Jason spread him wide and devoured him. Relentless licking and sucking. He knew exactly what Kon liked. He knew how to spear deep with his tongue. How to drive begs from Kon’s mouth and how to make him whimper as his ass and cock ached.

“Don’t forget that I’m here.” Tim’s voice shook before his cock pressed against Kon’s lips. “Be good.” Tim said softly. “Take me deep Kon.” Not a request. It was a demand that went all the way to Kon’s gut. He closed his eyes as he sucked Tim. He teased the slick head, licked away the precum slowly. Then he got the crown wet as Jason continued to wreck him with his tongue.

Then Kon met Tim’s hot gaze as Jason’s licking got furious. He fought to control himself, he fought to balance himself before he sank Tim’s cock deep in his mouth. It earned him a deep groan. It earned him Tim’s hips flexing. It earned him Tim’s cock throbbing in his mouth and his gaze exploding into one of pure fire. It made Kon’s stomach clench and his cock throb and leak.

All the way down until there was nothing more to swallow. Tim’s breaths were mere pants and his eyes were so dark with his passion. Jason’s tongue was a relentless tease that made Kon shudder. He kept Tim buried deep and swallowed occasionally to drive moans from his lovers lips. To the point that when Kon could not focus because of the pleasure.

Jason tipped Kon over with a teasing suck along his rim and two finger buried inside of him. Kon’s moan made Tim cum. His fingers were tight in Kon’s hair to pull him in while his cock exploded in Kon’s throat. It was hot messy and everything he wanted. These two were so nice to him. They gave him everything he needed even without Kon having to ask.

X

“He’s sleeping.” Tim said as he patted Kon’s head. “I think the stress is getting to him.”

“Not as if Bruce can step in.” Jason muttered as he tossed the towel, he had been using to clean Kon’s legs to the bucket. “I knew he was submissive but this? It’s borderline stress relief Tim. Any more of this and I’m going to Metropolis myself.”

“I know.” Tim muttered before he kissed his lover’s head. “He can’t hold this shit inside for much longer. I’m glad we’re here but…” He met Jason’s gaze. “Well I don’t mind this. We all enjoy it but if we have to fuck him, take him apart and put him back together for this shit to happen again in another week?”

“I’ll take Bruce’s stash to Metropolis.” Jason muttered softly. “I swear I’ll trip two of those contingency plans myself if those two don’t keep dragging Kon into shit.”

“I didn’t want it to come to that but…” Tim kissed Kon’s ear softly. “Nobody messes with one our own.”


End file.
